Tourmente
by Antig0ne
Summary: J'en ai besoin, je me nourris de ces sensations, de ces nuits éthyliques et enfumées, mais quelque part, au fond de moi, la sage et peureuse petite Poufsouffle n'en peut plus de ce simulacre de vie.


Pendant longtemps, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire des fictions, j'ai écris autour de la famille Caladium, au long des années. Vu que c'était au début de ma « carrière » d'auteur de fanfic, j'écrivais mal, très mal. Cet OS me semble moins mauvais que les autres, alors je le livre à vos critiques ! Voici une histoire sortie de ma tête par hasard, un morceau de la vie de Mahaut Caladium, après Poudlard.

Bonne lecture / Joyeux Noël / Bonne Année / Bonne Journée !

_**Tourmente**_

Je vis sans but aucun, je ne fais que répéter les choses déjà vécues, les mêmes cours, les mêmes personnes, les repas identiques à ceux de la veille... Je continue d'avancer même si je n'ai aucun objectif, rien, rien, qui me pousse à continuer. Je suis vivante mais c'est un leurre, je suis juste en survie, je surnage.

Il y a peu de temps, Lavande, la femme de mon frère Basile, a accouché d'une petite fille. Lavande est très gentille, je suis contente que Basile se soit trouvé une chic fille comme elle. Bon, elle est peu spéciale quand même, elle croit au troisième œil tout ça, elle travaille comme voyante. Mon frère, lui, est soigneur de dragons, il refuse de travailler à Eeylops avec notre père Arcturus. La boutique de hiboux a été fondée par Théodore Caladium, notre arrière grand-père, c'est une histoire de famille. Mon père n'est donc pas ravi que Basile persiste à refuser, il pensait qu'il se calmerait en se mariant et en fondant une famille. J'aurais dû me marier et avoir des enfants, moi aussi, c'est ce que mes parents attendaient de moi. Seulement, je voulais travailler, faire une formation, entrer à Sainte Mangouste… Mais, je suis une femme, et c'est un problème chez les Caladium, d'être une femme. Basile et Lavande veulent construire une maison à la campagne, ils veulent d'autres enfants, et même des petits-enfants. Des beaux projets. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Quels sont mes projets ? Tu n'as aucun projet ma fille, enfin si, dans un futur proche, mon projet est de me plonger dans mes cours de médecine moldue.

Mes amis sont, pour la plupart, des moldus. Heureusement pour moi et ma tranquillité, mes parents ne sont pas au courant de toute de ma vie. Bien sûr, j'ai des amis sorciers depuis Poudlard, de bons amis avec lesquels je communique souvent, mais depuis que je me suis installée à Paris, nous avons moins de contacts. Je fais des tas de petits boulots moldus et je suis des études de médecine moldue à défaut de pouvoir suivre celles de médicomage. Ma mère voulait me trouver un époux, un riche sorcier de sang pur pour faire perdurer la grandeur de notre famille. Oui, son plus cher désir était que je me marie et que je fonde une famille. Et surtout, que je reste vivre à Londres, près d'elle. Je serais allée manger chez mes parents le dimanche, avec les enfants bien sûr. Mon mari aurait eu un bon poste au Ministère, il travaillerait probablement beaucoup, mais il ramènerait un bon salaire. Je m'occuperais de donner des ordres à l'elfe de maison et de décorer le cottage. Une vie de rêve.

Sérieusement ? J'ai envie de gerber quand j'y pense. Fuir en France, même pour me retrouver dans la galère, faire des boulots minables, travailler d'arrache-pied, cela me semblait être une meilleure alternative. J'ai peu de contacts avec ma mère, et quand nous discutons, ce que je lui raconte est très loin de la vérité. Pour elle, je vis chez une ancienne camarade de Poudlard, nous suivons une formation de magie ménagère. Elle pense que cela fera de moi une meilleure épouse quand je reviendrais en Angleterre. En vérité, je voudrais tellement rentrer, j'ai le mal du pays alors que je ne pensais même pas que cela était possible, mais si je rentre, je veux être libre de mes actes et ne pas me retrouver sous pression pour un mariage qui ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, tant que mes mensonges repoussent l'échéance du retour, je continue de mentir. Si seulement tu acceptais t'entendre la vérité, maman…

Je travaille un peu, là où on a besoin de moi, les moldus sont de bonne compagnie malgré tout ce que mes parents m'avaient toujours dit. Je vais en cours aussi, on peut dire que je me suis considérablement améliorée en français. Sur les bancs de la fac de médecine, j'ai rencontré Alix. C'est une moldue bien sûr, elle vraiment gentille, elle ne pose pas trop de question, et quand on en a marre de nos jobs pourris, de la biochimie, de l'anatomie et de la chimie, on sort boire un verre. L'alcool moldu n'est pas si mauvais, mais j'ai du mal à m'y habituer. La dernière fois qu'elle est venue chez moi, j'ai fait goûter à Alix un verre de whisky Pur-Feu, en lui racontant que c'était un alcool de chez mes parents. Elle a adoré ! En ce moment, on travaille toutes les deux dans un magasin de vêtement moldu. Elle est à la caisse, et je range les rayons. Je crois que c'est mon amie la plus proche. Elle sait tout de moi, enfin, sauf le fait que je suis une sorcière. Maman, si tu savais ma vie…

Chaque fois que nous sortons, je me couche quand le jour se lève, ivre et défoncée, pour me réveiller quelques heures plus tard et aller bosser. Je sors pour ne plus penser. Je danse pour me changer les esprits. Je bois pour oublier que je rate ma vie, pour oublier la guerre qui a fait rage dans le monde sorcier et qui a tué Megan Jones, Elliot Smith, qui étaient à Poufsouffle avec moi, et tant d'autres… Cette guerre qui a tué tous ces gens que j'aimais, certains se sont battus, d'autres n'en ont pas eu le temps. Et moi dans tout ça, je bois, et, pendant quelques heures, je n'y pense pas. Mais je n'oublierais jamais.

Ainsi, ces fameux soirs où nous sortons avec Alix, nous retrouvons Juliette et Marius, qui sont en cours de médecine avec nous. C'est rare que nous sortions avec les études, les révisions, les partiels et le travail. Alors, on en profite, on se lâche à fond. La majorité du temps, nous buvons quelques verres au Rendez-vous, le bar situé juste en bas chez Alix. Souvent, je discute avec le serveur, puis nous bougeons, nous allons souvent danser en boîte, ou alors, on s'incruste dans une soirée où ne nous connaissons personne, mais ce n'est pas grave, la vodka rend sociable. Nous hantons les bars, nous sommes devenus des piliers de comptoir, nous traînons dans des endroits glauques, dans des appartements sordides à l'odeur alcoolisée. De toute façon, nous finissons toujours dans le même état, au plus bas de nous-même, à se vomir dessus, à s'insulter, à pleurer, ou à rire, et surtout, sans penser.

J'en ai besoin, je me nourris de ces sensations, de ces nuits éthyliques et enfumées, mais quelque part, au fond de moi, la sage et peureuse petite Poufsouffle n'en peut plus de ce simulacre de vie. Quand je regarde mes copines, je vois des zombies. Elles ne sont même plus belles, elles sont maigres et leur peau est presque translucide. Nous vivons la nuit, nous nous y sommes noyées. Sauvez-moi, ramenez-moi de mes enfers, de ces eaux troubles, il y a trop de soir où je me perds…

Pourtant Alix était si belle au début, une jolie fille oui, pulpeuse, avec de longs cheveux clairs. Aujourd'hui, après toutes ses nuits blanches sur ses cours, les soirées alcoolisées où l'on ne dort que deux heures, les journées éreintantes de travail, elle a des cernes sous les yeux et les joues creusées. Elle a du mal à payer le loyer, alors elle se limite sur les courses, elle mange moins. J'ai plus de chance, je jette un sortilège de Confusion à mon propriétaire et il oublie mon retard de loyer. J'ai eu du mal à me faire au mode de vie moldue au début, mais je m'adapte. Ma baguette magique me sert toujours, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans magie, c'est impensable.

Je n'ai pas le courage de me lancer dans les révisions alors je me penche par ma fenêtre pour humer l'air de l'extérieur. Le Paris d'octobre est gris, entre le jour et la nuit, entre l'été et l'hiver, entre le soleil et le brouillard. J'aperçois une silhouette maigre qui marche d'un pas rapide en bas. La silhouette s'arrête en bas de mon immeuble et secoue ses cheveux blonds. Je souris et ouvre la porte de mon petit appartement avant qu'elle atteigne mon étage.

- Ah, Mahaut ! lance Alix en arrivant. Ma belle, je suis contente de te voir.

La jeune étudiante entre et jette son sac sur le parquet. Elle se laisse tomber avec un sourire satisfait dans mon canapé en tissu jaune et noir, souvenir de ma maison de Poudlard. Je m'étais fait du thé alors je lui en sers un verre, et je m'assois avec elle autour de la table basse que j'ai trouvée aux encombrants lorsque je suis arrivée sur Paris. Cette table a traversé toute ma vie depuis trois ans que je suis ici.

- J'ai une grande nouvelle, annonce pompeusement mon amie.

- Vas-y, raconte !

- J'ai trouvé du travail, déclare-t-elle.

- Mais tu as déjà un travail, dis-je étonnée.

- Oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas un vrai travail la boutique de vêtements…

Je me renfrogne, un peu vexée, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.

- Je vais travailler au Centre Pompidou !

- Au quoi ? relevé-je.

- Enfin, Mahaut, atterris un peu, c'est un musée d'art contemporain ! Ici, à Paris !

- Ah oui… et bien, c'est génial alors ?

- Carrément génial, s'exclame Alix. C'est un poste vraiment intéressant.

Elle m'offre une cigarette, que j'accepte avec plaisir.

- Mais tu vas quitter la boutique ? Et les cours, tu vas encore venir en cours ?  
>- Je ne sais pas... Je redouble déjà une année, je ne veux pas finir mes études à trente ans.<p>

Et au Centre, j'ai la possibilité de faire carrière…

- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est bien.

Oui, c'est sûr que c'est bien, sauf que tu m'abandonnes. Alix, Alix, que vais-je faire sans toi à la boutique ? Et comment vais-je avoir le courage de suivre les cours ?

- Mais oui ! Je suis tellement contente !

- Si tu l'es, je suis contente pour toi aussi, mentis-je.

Je m'arrête un moment, je me sens sombrer encore plus. J'allume la cigarette d'Alix, et tire lentement une bouffée, laissant la fumée remplir mes poumons et essayant de me calmer.

- Alors, tu penses que bosser dans une boutique ce n'est pas un vrai métier ? demandé-je soudain.

Je n'ai pas pus retenir, elle m'a vraiment vexé.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais on a vingt-deux ans, on a encore du temps devant nous, et l'on peut trouver mieux, explique-t-elle. C'est maintenant ou jamais, il faut se lancer.

- Se lancer dans quoi, Alix ?

- Je ne sais pas… La vie… Un vrai travail, passionnant, qui nous permette de vivre… Une famille… Une relation stable… L'amour…

Elle s'était levée et parlait en faisait de grands des gestes avec les bras. Lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase, elle se mit à fixer un point au loin, à travers la fenêtre, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Toi aussi, tu peux chercher un autre travail, faire quelque chose d'autre, tu sais, me dis Alix, essayant d'être rassurante.

- Mais j'ai toujours voulu être médecin…

Désolée de te mentir, c'est faux, j'ai toujours voulu être médicomage, mais vu que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est et que ce serait bien trop long à expliquer…

- Sérieusement ?

- Je crois oui, répondis-je.

- Mahaut, me dit-elle soudain sérieuse, pourquoi es-tu partie d'Angleterre ?

- Pour voir du pays, me justifié-je, et la faculté de médecine française est bien meilleure qu'en Angleterre.

Pour fuir ma famille dictatoriale et la guerre qui a décimé les gens que j'aimais. Pour oublier à quel point j'ai été lâche. Pour oublier que je ne suis pas battue, que j'étais terrifiée et que je me suis cachée. Alors que Megan est morte. Alors qu'Elliot est mort.

- Est-ce que tu as envie de rentrer parfois ? me questionne-t-elle.

- Non, je suis bien ici.

Oui, je veux rentrer ! Mon grand-père Marius me manque, j'adore quand il me parle des hiboux, il les connaît si bien. Je suis proche de lui, enfin j'étais, j'allais le voir à toutes les vacances. Mon frère me manque aussi et je voudrais voir sa petite fille Calliope, elle est sûrement magnifique, c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Même mon père et ma mère me manque.

- Parfois… Ma famille me manque, dis-je hésitante.

- C'est normal, tu les vois très peu depuis que tu es ici.

- Oui, admis-je.

Alix a l'air songeuse, elle relève une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son visage, puis elle soupire. Elle fouille dans son sac, sort son paquet de cigarettes et s'en allume une deuxième. Mon appartement va empester le tabac froid, mais j'ai aussi envie de fumer alors je ne dis rien.

- Je crois que je vais annuler mon inscription à la fac.

- Oui, tu peux faire ça, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, déclaré-je, un peu absente, sans vraiment comprendre ce que je dis.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, lance-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Tu commences quand au musée ?

- Le premier novembre, répond Alix.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec la fumée de ma cigarette, c'est dans même pas dix jours. Et elle ne me le dit que maintenant ? Elle savait forcément avant…

- Bon, je vais y aller ma belle, s'écrie Alix, joyeusement, on se voit demain au travail. Je donne ma lettre de démission la semaine prochaine.

- D'accord, à demain.

Je lui réponds machinalement, on se fait la bise, c'est vraiment idiot les traditions françaises, et je la raccompagne à la porte. À peine est-elle partie que je me rue dans la cuisine. Je sors d'une cachette derrière un placard une bouteille en plastique remplie de vodka mélangé à du jus d'orange, et je bois à grosses gorgées. Alix me laisse tomber, je serais seule la journée à la boutique et je serais seule le soir. Elle va avoir une autre vie, une nouvelle vie, une seconde chance. J'aimerais tellement avoir cette chance, cette deuxième chance. Je voudrais un signe, quelque chose qui m'indique que je manque à ma mère, que mon père pense à moi… Un signe, donnez-moi un signe, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais tant une seconde chance…

Alix ne peut pas comprendre, elle ne sait rien de la vérité. Nous sommes proches, mais finalement pas tant que ça… Elle ne sait rien de la magie, du fait que je suis une sorcière de sang-pur, ni ce que cela veut dire. Elle ne connaît pas les Caladium qui sont pourtant connus dans le monde de la magie. Elle ignore tout de la guerre qui a tué les gens que j'aimais… Elliot et Megan me manquent un peu plus chaque jour, et chaque jour, je bois un peu plus.

Je ne révise pas, je n'en ai pas le courage. Cela fait une heure que mes bouquins sont ouverts devant moi, et j'ai mon stylo à la main mais je ne fais rien. Un stylo, c'est quand même bien plus pratique qu'une plume, voilà un avantage à la vie de moldue.

La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, la nuit est tombée et je n'ai allumé aucune lumière. Je suis affalée sur mon canapé, un verre d'alcool à la main. Encore un verre, et tout va se mettre à tourner. Je connais mes limites, ce n'est pas pour cela que je m'arrête. Ce que je veux, c'est perdre la tête, me retourner le cerveau, partir loin. Enfin, ce que je veux vraiment, c'est rentrer. Mais je ne veux pas revenir au pays pour y être encore plus seule qu'ici. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment avoir une seconde chance ? Me réadapter à la vie sorcière, à l'Angleterre, aux Caladium ? Je finis mon verre cul sec pour ne pas penser à ces impossibles éventualités. Mon père m'en veut beaucoup d'être partie, il espérait un bon mariage pour moi. Ma mère aussi, elle est déçue, elle était de l'avis de mon père. Elle m'envoie de plus en plus rarement des hiboux, j'aimerais bien avoir plus de contacts avec elle, que nous soyons proches. Mais comme beaucoup de femmes Caladium, elle est froide et distante. L'épouse de Basile, Lavande, est très différente, je ne l'ai vue que le jour de leur mariage, mais elle m'a semblé bien plus chaleureuse et ouverte que ma mère ou ma tante. Si seulement ils me faisaient un signe, me donnaient cette seconde chance dont je rêve…

J'allume la RITM, et la chanson de Célestina Moldubec qui passe me fait repenser à la dernière soirée que nous avions passée avec Megan et Elliot. Que nous étions heureux, jeunes et inconscients. La guerre nous semblait loin alors qu'elle avait déjà envahi le château. Et puis, il y a eu la bataille finale. Elliot faisait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore depuis le début, quand c'était Harry. Bien sûr, il y était retourné quand Neville avait décidé de continuer. Megan l'avait suivi, rien d'étonnant, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis la Répartition. Et moi, j'avais si peur… Comprenez-moi, on subissait le sortilège de Doloris presque quotidiennement, les Carrow n'hésitaient pas sur les châtiments physiques, dignes des pires tortures. C'est à Gryffondor le courage, pas aux Poufsouffles, bien au contraire… J'étais terrifiée, je sais que j'aurais dû me battre, et peut-être que je serais morte avec eux… Si seulement j'avais pu mourir durant la bataille de Poudlard. Mourir en héroïne au lieu de vivre en traître.

Aujourd'hui, je fais partie de ces gens foutus, accros aux paradis artificiels, plongés dans la merde jusqu'au cou et qui cultivent la haine d'eux-mêmes. Je bois un autre verre, et c'est à peine si j'entends le hibou qui toque à mes vitres. Mais, l'animal insiste et je finis par ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'engouffre dans l'appartement et tourbillonne un temps au-dessus de mon salon avant de se bosser sur ma fameuse table basse. J'attrape la lettre et sors un biscuit pour hibou d'une petite boîte en fer que j'avais soigneusement rangé dans ma bibliothèque au cas où. Je reconnais l'écriture de ma mère et je déchire l'enveloppe sans attendre.

_Mahaut,_

_Ton père et moi avons une triste nouvelle à t'annoncer : ton grand-père Marius Caladium est décédé hier de la fièvre du hibou. Il sera enterré au cimetière de Godric's Hollow, où il est né, dimanche, vers quinze heures. Nous t'attendons au manoir dans la matinée pour les préparatifs et la lecture du testament par un représentant du Ministère expert en droit magique. Ton père, ton frère et moi espérons vivement ta présence dans ces jours de peine._

_Affectueusement,_

_Lucretia Caladium._

Je pleure et je ris à la fois tant que je suis sous le choc. Marius, mon grand-père adoré, je ne peux l'imaginer mort, et cela me fait tant de peine de ne pas l'avoir revu avant qu'il disparaisse… Mais, de sa mort, il m'envoie un signe, et le signe me dit de retourner en Angleterre. La lettre de ma mère me demande de revenir, même mieux, elle me l'ordonne presque. Merci grand-père, merci pour ce signe, je vais rentrer. Je vais enfin rentrer à la maison !

Je n'osais pas partir, je ne savais pas comment rentrer, et voilà que, depuis l'autre-côté, mon grand-père m'envoie un signe. Je leurs sa mort et je suis soulagée, je ressens ces deux sentiments ambivalents en permanence.

Deux jours plus tard, J'avais fait ses valises et dit au revoir à Alix, qui comprenait parfaitement mon départ. J'ai rendu les clés de mon appartement et avertit la faculté de médecine que j'arrêtais les cours. Je ne compte pas revenir, et quand je ferme la porte de mon appartement une dernière fois, avant de transplaner, je sais que je fais le bon choix.


End file.
